Watching Renesmee
by Hanneot
Summary: Alice and Rosalie are going to Paris, Carlisle and Esme are traveling, Edward and Bella have to go to Phoenix because Renee and Phil are ill.. Who is left to watch Renesmee? Jasper and Emmett. Nessie is having her period, growing up.. Rated K .
1. Becomming a teenager

I was lying on my and Rose's bed on the second floor. Then I started hearing noises. Vampires flying up and down the stairs in inhuman speed. Especially Alice. What is going on? Edward didn't answer me; he just kept going around asking Nessie questions, I could smell it. Edward!? What's going on? Nothing, not even a low whisper. Then Rose came in the door and walked straight to her walk in closet.

"Rose? What's happening?" I asked and sat up on the huge double bed. "Are you going somewhere? With Alice?"

"Yes, I am.. We're going to Paris, to see the new collections" she explained. "We just found out that it's starting tomorrow.. I have no idea how this went past Alice" She said, referring to Alice's "see- into- the future" powers. Then she turned around with two fully packed suitcases.

"Let me help you with those" I told her and went to carry her suitcases. "I really hope you have a nice trip to Paris, Rose. I love you" I told her and kissed her sweet and beautiful red lips.

I took both suitcases and followed her downstairs. The whole family was busy. Carlise walked around at the porch in his phone, Alice was still in her room with Jasper, Bella on the phone with her mom and Edward following Nessie around. Esme was the only one calm and still, sitting in the sofa thinking.

"Where is everyone going?" I asked looking around the room.

"Carlise have to hurry to Baltimora, apparently it's been a plane crash and they need Carlisle and his brain there" Rose explained. "Esme is coming with him to see a crystal vase that was made when she was born and she wants to buy it. Bella has to go to her mom because she is really ill and Edward is coming with her, Nessie can't go with them because she's half human and can get the disease that Renée and Phil has" I looked at Bella; she looked upset and scared to death.

"And you and Alice are going to Paris, that means.. Me and Jasper have to.." I didn't finish the sentence. "Are you guys sure.. Me and Jasper watching a little girl?" Edward looked just as scared as Bella. Maby the thought of me, Nessie and Jasper alone in the house with Jacob coming regularly. "You can't be serious?" Rose nodded and smiled at me. At least someone had faith in us.

_Edward? You can't be serious? Us watching Nessie? Alone? _

This actually made Edward loose even more color from his face, he looked even paler.

"Emmett, she is soon four years, I know, but she looks 13 and acts like it.. So you're only concern is watching her not to hurt herself" he told me, trying to look calm. When Alice and Jasper came down to the living room I could feel a wave of calm hitting me. It felt nice, and for a moment I actually thought that if would be fine. Watching Renesmee.

"Good, you're all here" Carlise said when he came inside again. "I guess you've heard Emmett? Jasper?" We nodded, both of us. "Esme and I are going to Baltimore right away staying there for a couple of days uncertain of how many people it's there" He looked at Alice and Rosalie. "Your're going to Paris, now?"

"Yes, I've called the airlines and we're taking the noon plane from Seattle" Alice told Carlisle that nodded and moved his eyes to Edward, Bella and Nessie that stood there holding each others hands.

"We're leaving in an hour, apparently Renée is getting worst" Edward told Carlisle. "I will pack the Volvo now" He said and ran out the door to his and Bella's house in the wood.

"I guess you can watch Nessie for the following days" Carlisle said. "You will be alright? You can call all of us anytime. Alice will keep her head dialed in on Renesmee, so she will tell if she see something bad or nothing at all" He said, referring to the werewolf Jacob that is Renesmee's future husband.

After the so called 'family meeting' Rosalie and Alice decided to go. They didn't want to miss their plane.

I said goodbye to Rosalie and wished her a nice trip to Paris. Alice was as always super excited to go to a fashion show. After the girls had pulled out of the garage with Alice's yellow porche I went inside again. I went to talk to Nessie, she sat at the dining table alone while Edward packed the car and Bella was on the phone. Carlisle came flying in followed by Esme.

"Bye, Emmett! Take care of Renesmee and the house" Esme said and kissed Nessie's forehead. "Love you, sweetheart"

"Love you to, Grandma" she said and took a bite of her chocolate before she hugged Carlisle goodbye. They ran out of the door to get to the car.

"So... Nessie" I said and sat down across her on the table. "What do you want to do for the next days?" I asked, hoping to get a good answer. My ideas were probably a little crazy.

"I want to rent a dvd and look at it till mom and dad get back" she told me and took another bite at her chocolate. "Why are they going anyway?"

"They have to go because your other grandma is sick" I told Nessie, she looked scared. "It's nothing serious, -they think, but your grandma and Phil needs someone to take care of them" I said to Nessie, trying to make her feel better. What was I thinking? She looked more upset now then before I sat down. "Jasper!?" I yelled. It was completely unnecessary since we were vampires and heard much better then humans. "Come here for a.." I didn't really need to finish, he was already there.

"What's up Emmett?" He asked, a little worried. I just pointed at Renesmee, that sat completely still in her chair. "What's wrong Nessie?" Jasper asked her and sat down.

"I miss Jacob, my mom and dad are leaving, my stomach hurt and my grandma and Phil are sick" she said as fast as she could before the tears came. She sat there gasping for air for a few seconds before Edward and Bella came running in the door.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked shocked and hugged her daughter. "Honey..?"

"I.. I.. Mom" she managed to say before she continued to cry.

"Bella" Jasper whispered while his eyes were closed. "She's an emotional wreck" he said and took a deep breathe. That couldn't possibly help while Nessie were around. Breathing in her sent couldn't help at all. "I need to go out for a second.. Say hello to Renée and Phil from me" he said before he ran out in the woods.

"Renesmee" Edward whispered. "What's this all about?" Nessie didn't answer. "sweetheart?

"I need to call Jacob" Renesmee said and dried her tears with her sleeve. "Bye mom, bye dad" she said and hugged each of them. "Love you" Then she ran upstairs. Really fast while dialing Jacob's number.

"That was.." Edward said.

"Weird" I finished and looked at Bella who looked thoughtful. Then she smiled.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward asked, curious. "Tell me? What's going on?" It was obvious that it still bothered Edward that he only could read Bella's mind when she wanted to.

"I think I know what's going on.." she murmured thoughtful. "I need to call Carlisle" Then she ran. Neither Edward or I said anything. We just listened to the conversation between Jacob and Renesmee.

"Emmett?" Bella came in the kitchen door suddenly and still. "I need you to do me a favor" I nodded.

"What is it?"

"You need to go to the grocery store and buy woman supplies" The favor shocked me more then necessary. I knew that this meant Nessie were becoming a woman. I've read some of Edward and Carlisle's medical books, and knew what that meant. The four years old girl was having her first period.

"Oh.. sure" I said and smiled. "But Bella.. Sure you want to go? You know.. missing this?"

"I have to" she said and looked at me. "But you or Jasper have to call me as fast as you sense something.. strange" Then she turned to Edward. He was shocked, still.

"My little girl is growing up" he whispered. "Fast" Bella nodded and embraced him and kissed him shortly.

"Shall we tell Renesmee that we're leaving and start driving?" Edward pulled it together and they ran upstairs hand in hand.

"Nessie is having her period, huh?" Jasper asked when he came through the door. I nodded.

"Yes, she is"


	2. Women supplies and a surprice

**Jasper POV**

Bella and Edward finally left for Phoenix. It was time for Emmett and me to go buy women supplies for the first time in out lives. That could be exciting.

"Shall we go?" I asked Renesmee and Emmett. Luckily for Emmett and me, Bella and Edward had the talk with Nessie before they left and the girl knew what was coming. It's all about being prepared.

I went to Emmett's jeep followed by Nessie and Emmett. We couldn't drive that, it was way to much made for terrain driving.

"We can't take that" I told Emmett, he looked shocked.

"Why not? My car is perfect in any way and ready for any situation what so ever!" He protested.

"Nessie can't sit in the back of this" I protested. "We might as well take another car" I told him.

"What car, smart ass? Carlisle took his car, Edward his car, Alice her car and I'm not driving Rosalie's car! Not going to happen" I agreed with that. Rose's car is way to girly for two men and a little girl. That could look way wrong.

"We can take Bella's car" I said and looked longer into the garage where her black Lamborghini stood. Almost not used at all. What a shame. "OH! Emmett!" I suddenly shouted. Bella's car reminded me about a present. Nessie needed a women present and a car would be perfect.

"What, Jasper? What is it?" Emmett asked.

"I had an idea.." once I had said that my phone called. "Hey, Alice" I said before looking at the id. She had seen my idea and was going to tell me if it was a good idea or a bad one.

"Hey, Jasper.. You're a genius!" she said and that meant that my idea was great. "Let her pick any car she wants.. The one she pick's is lovely" Alice told me and I agreed before I hung up. Emmett stood there smiling. He had heard the conversation. Nessie were to busy putting on Rosalie's lipgloss in the red car.

"Shall we go?" Emmett nodded and went to Bella's car. "Come on Renesmee" She turned around and went to the car. Then my phone rang.

"Why do I see the three of you going to Seattle without Nessie having her other outfit on?" Ops! I ran into Edward's old room. Renesmee's room. In front of the mirror were six or seven different outfits. It were even marked 1,2,3 and so on. The number 1 were a white (Picture at my profile) with grey flowers. There was white matching shoes and a grey flower that Nessie obviously was going to have in her hair. Poor girl.

"I don't know why you see that Alice.. I mean.." I paused. "I was going to ask her to change right before you called. Something THAT important just can't be forgotten" I said really dramatically into the phone.

"Okeeey.. If you say so" Alice said ironically. "I got my eyes on you" she said before she hung up. I called Renesmee to come up to her room to change.

"Aunt Alice?" she asked me when she came through the door. I nodded and she sighted. I went outside to wait for her to finish.

"Emmett? Is it really a good car store in Seattle?" I asked him. Emmett drew on the shoulders saying he didn't know. "Maby we should call Rosalie?"

"I'm on it!" He took up his phone to call. "Hey, honey. Where is the best car shop?" He asked. I didn't know how Emmett managed to get Rose mad, but he's good. Rose didn't answer like another- normal, person would do. She started yelling. "But Rose! I have listened.. I swear. You did!? When?" He asked, panicking. I got a little of the conversation. Rose was mad because she had said where the store was and Emmett hadn't listened. "I'm sorry, babe.. Love you" he tried, but she hung up.

"Oh.. You're good!" I told him and smiled. "You're real good" He stared harshly at me. "O-key. Where is it?"

"Phoenix" he mumbled.

"I hate these shoes uncle Jasper" Nessie stood behind me. "Can I change them?" She stood there in the gorgeous summer dress and shoes. She looked amazing. Her hair was dark brown, curled and to the middle of her back. In her hair was the grey flower.

"Nessie! You look so beautiful" I told her and she blushed. Just like Bella used to do.

"Thanks" she mumbled shy and looked away.

"So beautiful!" Emmett said shocked and gave the "little" girl a hug. She laughed when she was thrown some meters up in the air.

"Uncle Emmett!" she said between the laughs. "Put me down" With that Emmett sat her on the ground again. "Oh! What did you do that for? I want to fly, uncle!"

"Maby when we get home, sweetie" Emmett said and led her to the car. With that I remembered. It was a long drive to Phoenix. Clothes! I ran upstairs and packed Nessie's stuff in a suitcase.

Emmett was driving, at least some of the way. It was boring for me just sitting there.

"Where are we going first?" Emmett asked.

"To the pharmacy?" I asked and Emmett spun out of the garage in full speed.

*

"Nessie? What do you want? Wings? No wings? Big? Small? Tampons?" She looked more lost then Emmett.

"Huh?" She asked. How could I explain something I had no idea what meant? "Wings? Is that possible?"

"Seriously? I want one to! Jasper! Please!" Emmett begged and smiled. "I want to fly!"

"You're an idiot.. you know that?" I asked Emmett and rolled my eyes. Any other person outside the family would have thought he was kidding, but he wasn't- he really thought it was wings.

"What? I'm not an idiot! You were the one suggest wings" He mumbled. Trying to make me look like an idiot.

"Whatever, man" I said and looked for someone to help us. "Excuse me!" I yelled to a man passing by. "Can you help us?" I asked and he came down the row.

"What do you need help with?" he asked polite.

"This unflyable stuff" Emmett mumled. "Woman supplies" He said when he saw the shocked face of the man in front of us.

"Okey.. Well" He started. "There are these with wings. If it's the girls first period, these are great" he said and looked at Nessie. "They're really safe and can be used at night" He stated. "But to that there is also these, that she can use at night.." I nodded, trying to follow the man. How long do this thing last?

"Okey.. thank you for the help" I said when the man was asking if we got it. "Did you understand?" I asked looking at Emmett.

"No.. I'm more confused then before" He told me and I nodded. We both looked at Nessie.

"Did you get it?" She shook her head.

"Damn" Emmett swore and looked at all of the packs again. "Let's take all of them" He stated and started showing one of every pack at the row into the shopping cart.

"Good plan" I started helping him and Nessie stood there giggling.

"Oh" Nessie said and looked away from us. "So pretty" she mumbled and turned to see. There was a guy, around 14 years old. She stood there staring at her.

"Can I help you with something!?" I asked him harshly and Emmett growled silently. The boy looked shocked and turned around to walk away.

"Why did you do that? He was so cute!" Nessie said, suddenly mad. "I am so embarrassed!" she stated and looked away from us. This emotion was terrible. Nessie felt angry, abandoned and embarrassed at the same time. I could feel it.

"But Renesmee" Emmett said. "What would Jacob say?" She didn't say anything to that, just started crying. When would these mood swings end!?

"What would Jacob say about what?" I turned around, there stood Jake. "Hey, Nessie!" He said excited and smiled. She started crying even more. "What's wrong!?" He asked shocked and embraced her. She hugged him hard and cried into his chest. Now she was mixed with happiness and sadness.

"It's nothing" I said. "She's having mood swings" I said and he looked more shocked.

"Is she" He began. "Having? You know" He asked and I nodded. Jake smiled and stoke Nessie's back.

"I missed you so much!" she said and smiled.

"Missed you to, love" He said and smiled.

After a while they pulled apart. Finally.

"Having trouble picking one?" Jake asked and nodded his head towards the shopping cart.

"Ha-ha.. Funny" Emmett said ironicly. "We have no idea what it is" Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Well do you know?" I asked and rolled my eyes when he shook his head. Again.

"Do I look like the kind of guy who knows?" I looked at him. He stood there in his jeans and bare chest. "Right" Jake stated when neither of us said anything.

We bought the women supplies and went outside to the car. We had to get going, we were going to Phoenix.

"Can Jake come!? Please! Please!" Nessie begged and smiled his angelic smile. Now she was happy again. I could feel it on my entire body. Happiness.

"Come where? Where are you going?" Jake asked, curious.

"We're going to Phoenix" Emmett said and smiled. "We're going to buy Nessie a present" Then she smiled even more.

"Maby I should call Edward.. asking if Jake can come" I thought out load. "What do you think?" I turned to Emmett.

"I will follow you're car anyway, so.." Jake said and winked to Nessie. She giggled.

"Fine" I mumbled and went to the driving side of the car. Jake and Nessie rushed into the car before I changed my mind and Emmett stood there tapping his foot. "What?"

"I want to drive!"

"Are you serious?" I looked at him, shocked.

"Why can't I drive?"

"Because I want to drive" I mumbled and looked away.

"Can't you drive home?" He asked.

"Fine" I mumbled. "You big baby" I said and went around to the other side. 74 years old, not even close to a grown up.


	3. Who shall I pick?

Emmett POV

We decided it was best to follow the main road down the west coast, through Portland and California. When we came to Portland, that's when the pain started to come.

"Oh my God! This is so painfull! Jake!" Nessie complained. Jake looked totally lost, all he could do was to hug her. His wish was to make her happy, that didn't work to well for him at that moment.

"Nessie? Did you remember to use your.. ehm.." I stemmed. "Woman things.. at the station?" I looked back at her, she had her eyes wide open. Then I smelled it, blood. Jasper seemed to smell it to, because he tensed dramatically.

"Maby not" she said quitly. "Pull over uncle Emmett" she said and I did as I was told. I pulled over at the closest gas station. She ran out of the car, close to inhuman speed. Into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, and took up the women supplies. She forgot. "Nessie, sweetie?" I asked, knocking on the toilet door. "You forgot your wings" I said, giggling and she opened the door.

"Thank you so much uncle Emmett! Really!" she said pissed and closed the door in my face. I decided to wait for her outside the door. I heard a lot of noices and screaming.

"Are you okey in there, Renesmee?" She didn't say anything. "Did you decide to suffocate yourself with the.. things?" That made me giggle. Just the though of her trying. "If you don't answer me Nessie I'm going to break down the door!" I told her worried now. "I will do it, you know"

"I'm fine Emmett! Go away!" She screamed at me from behind the door. Everyone in the station looked at me and I smiled.

"Isn't she just a perfect little lump of joy!?" I asked and giggled a little. I really didn't get girls. How was it even possible to change your emotions that fast? I know it's called mood swings, but come on!

"I said go away!" she said and I heard her start crying. Great..

"Renesmee! What's wrong? And I'm not going anywhere" I told her and knocked on the door. "Open up"

"No"

"Do it, please" I pleaded, but she didn't open. She was too stubborn for her own good.

"No"

"Do it"

"No"

"OPEN UP THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" I screamed. Just then Jasper came towards me and dragged me out of the station. Too much attention. Jake came in the other direction, probably to talk some sense into the little, spoiled girl. "Jasper.. You did that on purpose!" I accused.

"May be" He said and smiled. "Okey, I did" I hated when Jasper changed my emotions. Then I felt calm again, good. I looked through the window and Jake had come inside.

"You're an ass" I told him and rolled my eyes.

*

"Are we ready then?" Jasper asked and looked in the back seat. Renesmee was leaning at Jacob, ready to get some sleep in his arms. The both nodded. I pressed the pedal and sped out on the high way.

"And I*m sorry I screamed at you Nessie" I told her and she jawned. "It was your uncle Jasper's fault" I told her, totally blaming everything on Jasper.

"Ey!" He shot in and crossed his arms.

"It was your fault.. You should know better then to change my emotions to the negative" Nessie moved and placed her arm at my chin and showed me a picture. A sweet picture about her giving me a big hug and a smile.

"Love you uncle Emmett" she said and yawned again.

"Love you to"

"Love you uncle Jasper"

"Love you"

"Love you Jacob"

"Love you, honey" Then she placed herself at his chest and slowly fell asleep, so did Jacob.

"Aren't they cute?" Jasper asked and smiled.

"Yea, but it would be so much cuter if he didn't smell so badly" I opened a window and breathed through it. It was so cool. My skin was moving with the wind, pulled backwards.

"What in the world are you doing?" Jasper asked when I opened my mouth and filled it with air. I must've looked ridiculous because Jasper laughed like hell.

"It's fun.. You should try" I told him and laughed. "It's so much fun"

That's what we used our time to, sticking our heads out in the wind and take a picture at it. We played car games, card, chess and listened to the radio for 8 hours. Jake just woke up once and that was when we were sticking our heads out the window.

"We're here Nessie! It's time to pick out your gift" Jasper told her and poked her in the shoulder. "Come on" She opened her eyes in the speed of light and jumped out of the car. She looked at the building to our right. It was a toys store. A big one.

"Is this my present? A Barbie?" She looked so disappointed. "Okey.." She told us and was walking towards the building.

"What are you babbling about Renesmee? This is where we're buying your present" I said and pointed at a building further away. It was truly an amazing car shop. Everything prom a VW bug to a Porsche.

"Really!? A car?" she asked and ran towards it and straight in. "Oh my Gosh" she said and ran to the closest Lamborghini. It was black.

"That one is nice" Jasper commented and smiled. "We should really have Rose with us.. I can nothing about cars what so ever" I nodded.

"I do agree, but we're men.. We can do this!" I told him. "We don't need some woman to tell us what car to buy" I told him and he nodded.

"Totally" Jasper agreed.

"So, what car do you want to buy your daughter?" The seller asked. That was a punch under the belt. He though we were gay.. and here to buy OUR daughter a car. What's wrong with him?

"Oh, priceless" Jacob laughed. "Hilarious. Excuse me.. Is there a video camera filming this, because I want a picture at their faces" Jacob asked the man. Nessie stood lost behind him and I had trouble breathing and I don't need air! I have nothing agains gay people or anything, but to be compared to one is a scandal. ME!?

"Shut up, Jacob!" Jasper told him and growled. "We're not a couple.. We're brothers" He told the man and he apologized.

"I like this one.. That one. And" Nessie thought for a minute. "That one" She had pointed out the Lamborghini we stood by, a white Ferrari and a silver Mercedes. "Who shall I pick?"


	4. New car

**You know what I just realized? I've forgot to say that everything and every character belongs to Stephenie Meyer! :D And I just remembered something.. Alice can't see Nessie's future can she? Damn.. Then she can't see the car she chose. Ops.. my bad :p**

Renesmee POV

I was definitely lost here. What car should I choose? I've always wanted a Lamborghini, but I couldn't just turn my back on the Mercedes. It was too beautiful. I decided to check with the future teller. In other words, call Aunt Alice.

"Hey, princess!" she squealed into the phone and I smiled. She was always so incredible cool and stylish. "What can I do for you?"

"You have to tell me what car I should choose?" With that I heard Aunt Rose in the background.

"Why doesn't she want my opinion?" she asked. "I'm the car expert here!"

"Oh, shut up Rose" Alice laughed. "I can see the future, remember? She doesn't want anyone's opinion. She wants me to tell what car she's going to choose, okay?" Rose didn't respond to that.

"Well?"

"Renesmee.. You know I can only be as sure as you about choosing the car and right now you're not sure so.. I can't see it" she told me and I sighted.

"Okay, fine.. Can you give the phone to Aunt Rose?"

"Hey, Nessie!" Rose said glad and continued. "Want some of my tips, do you?" No matter how many guys you asked or professional you asked no one would be as good with cars as my Aunt Rose. When you're a 94 year old vampire you have some training.

"Can you help me choose? It's between a Lamborghini and a Mercedes" I told her and looked at the cars. They looked so fast both of them and it wasn't the end of the world if I chose the wrong car.. I would probably get a new car later anyway.

"Honey, I need more then that" she told me. "What kind?" I went closer to the Lamborghini and told her what kind it was.

"It's a Lamborghini Murcielago RGT and a Mercedes McLaren" I told her and waited for the answers.

"I think you should go for the Mercedes Renesmee" she told me and I smiled. "It's a great car" I thanked her and hung up after I had gotten a huge lesson from Alice about me not changing clothes often enough. And apparently she and Rosalie had bought me a bunch of clothes. Yay?

"Jake?" He had stood by me the whole time. "What car do you think?"

"Definitely the Mercedes Nessie" I nodded.

"Excuse me, sir!" The seller looked at me and I smiled. "I'll take the Mercedes McLaren" I told him and went over to hug my uncles. I had such a great family and a perfect life that other girls would die for. Who wouldn't?

"Excellent! Do you want to take this one?" He pointed at the car in front of me. "Or do you want one sent from Germany?" I thought for a moment, why not take this one? I could drive it home.

"I'll take this one" Then the arguing began.

"I want to drive it home Emmett! It's my turn!" Jasper shouted in Emmett's face. "And don't you protest! You always get it your way.. now it's my turn! I'm driving the Mercedes home" I laughed. I'm taking the Mercedes home.

"No, I'm taking it home! Don't you remember our deal? You can drive the car home, but I'm driving the Mercedes"

"Excuse me uncle's!" They both looked at me. "I'm taking the Mercedes home" I told them and they laughed a little. Why?

"Nessie, do you have a driver's license we don't know about?" Damn!

"Excuse me!" I yelled to the seller man and ran after him. "I want one sent from Germany" I told him. If I can't drive the car home, no one is.

"Damn" I heard Uncle Emmett curse. I smiled to him and laughed.

"We'll have to go in there and finish the deal then" Jasper said and he and Emmett walked to the sellers office.

"Jake! I've just bought a car" I squealed.

"Congratulations" Jake told me and smiled. Jake always smiled so nicely. His white teeth were so pretty. His black hair looked great to his brown skin. So pretty.

"Thanks" I said after getting out of my trance. What's wrong with me? Thinking Jake's pretty.. He's my friend, by best friend in the world. I ran towards him and gave my best friend a big hug and it felt so nice.

*

"Oh, Nessie!" Jasper said when we just got into the car. "You have to change clothes, dress number two coming up" he said and ran out of the car to the bag in the trunk. He came to my side of the car and gave me another one of Aunt Alice's dresses. A light pink beautiful dress, with white shoes and a ribbon to match.

"Thanks?" I asked and ran into the car shop again to ask for a bathroom. It was in the end of the shop and I got in. I took of the other dress and changed into the pink one. It was gorgeous and sat perfectly. Sometimes I wondered if Alice took measured me while I was sleeping. What other explanation was there?

After I had put on the dress I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the car again. My mother's Lamborghini. On the way people were staring, why? I wasn't inhumanly beautiful like any of my Aunts or my mom. Beside them I looked invisible. They were all so beautiful and then you have me, little me. Not human, not vampire, not normal and not beautiful. They were probably looking at the expensive dress or something.

"You look amazing Renesmee" Jake told me and smiled. "So beautiful"

"Thanks, Jake"

"I agree with Jacob" Emmett and Japer both said and smiled to me. Their family, they have to say it, I told myself.


	5. The new woman in the house

**Sorry, i havn't updated lately.. I've been bust. I just want to thank you all for the rewievs and the once that have favorite the story :D Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!**

Emmett POV:

When Renesmee came back into the car I was shocked. She looked stunning, absolutely beautiful. Jake told her and Jasper and I totally agreed. We've always known that Nessie would grow fast and not stop until she was seventeen, but seriously; she grew to fast. Before she was like so little that you could carry her in your arms and then suddenly she's a.. a.. woman! Damn.. Nessie has become a woman.

"So? What next?" Jake asked from the backseat. I shrugged and looked at Jasper.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and looked behind me. "We can stop for dinner?" They both nodded. So we drove to the closest restaurant so the 'humans' could eat. We went inside and sat down. A minute later a woman about twenty five came with the menu.

"Hi, I'm Megan and I'm your waiter tonight" she said and handed every one of us our menu. "Do you guys want something to drink?" she asked and smiled a friendly smile.

"I want a glass of coke and a medium beef with potatoes" Nessie said and handed her menu to the waiter. "What do you want Jacob?" she looked beside herself at Jake who couldn't decide what to take.

"I think I'll have the same" He said finally and gave away his menu.

"I want nothing, thank you" Jasper said polite and smiled.

"Me nether" I said and winked at the waiter who blushed slightly and walked away.

"Was that really necessary?" Jasper asked irritated. I nodded and gave him a big smile. "It's a really long time since I've ever felt anyone change their feelings that quick!" I laughed.

The beef's arrived 15 minutes later and smelled disgusting as always. Except the blood that came out of it, that reminded me I had to hunt later tonight.

"Uncle Emmett?" I looked up at Nessie. "You thirsty?" I just nodded and held my breath. It came so suddenly.. Of course it did, I hadn't hunted for so long. "Uncle Jasper?"

"No, Nessie, I'm fine.. I was such a smart little vampire and went to go hunt just two days ago" Jasper said and laughed at me. I just growled at him and he laughed even more.

20 minutes later Nessie and Jake were done eating and we drove home. When we arrived at the house they were both sleeping in the backseat. I lifted up Nessie and ran into the house with her in my arms and Jasper woke Jacob. He could sleep at the sofa.

I put Nessie down at Edward and Bella's bed in the house. Alice and Esme weren't done with her extra room yet. She was just lying there at the bed. Looking as beautiful as ever. I tried thinking back at our lives before her and Bella and I couldn't think about that as a happy time. Everything was much happier now, for everyone. Rosalie was finally feeling better about the whole vampire thing because of the little creature right in front of me. I smiled. She had no idea how much happier everyone in this house had become after she came to this world.

"Good night, Nessie" I said and kissed her forehead. Then I could feel the burning in my throat. I ran downstairs and told Jasper and Jake I was going out hunting.

Jake POV

The next morning I wok up at the rock hard leather couch at the Cullen's. Jasper sat at the couch beside the one I was lying at and watched TV.

"Finally, you're up" He said and smiled. "You've been turning all night babbling Nessie's name.. Incredible irritating, you know that?" I felt my cheeks get hot and he laughed a little.

"Nessie didn't hear it, did she?" He shook his head and I felt better. I rose up and went over to the kitchen. In the fridge was so much food. Everything from vegetables to yoghurt. I took a bowl, milk and cereal. After I mixed it together with sugar I went to watch TV with Jasper.

"Ugh!" Jasper said and wrinkled his nose at the smell of the cereal. "That's just as disgusting every time" I smiled and ate the rest of it. I was to busy watching a car race to notice that Nessie came down the stairs.

"Good morning, guys" she said and sat down beside me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and placed her on my lap. It felt so good to have her close to me and I put my head on her shoulder. She didn't mind and placed her head on my chest. We sat like that till the end of the race.

"Aren't you hungry Nessie?" Jasper asked and she smiled.

"Yes! I want to go hunt" she said and smiled. Even if the idea disgusted me I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "Will you come with me Jake?"

"Of course" I told her and she squealed. Then she ran upstairs to change her clothes.

"Ready!" she announced when she came down in another designer outfit. She was wearing a black denim short, that fitted her body perfectly, she had a pink belt around her waist. Nessie wore a V neck top and a scarf so she wasn't fully exposed; thank God. She wore black high heels and a flower in her hair. "How do I look?" she asked.

I had forgot the way to talk, if I could talk at the moment I would've told her beautiful, sexy, hot and very grown up.

"Beautiful as always Nessie" Jasper said and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, uncle Jasper! I put it together myself" Nessie said and smiled proud smile.

"Oh, a little Alice in the house?" Jasper joked and sat down again.

"What do you think Jake?" she looked hurt that I hadn't said anything yet.

"B.. b.. beautiful" I stuttered and smiled. "Gorgeous!" I said.

"Thanks" she said and walked towards the door. "Are you coming?" I nodded and walked after her out the door.


	6. Emmett, what did you do?

**I'm so sorry guys! I've been on vacation so I haven't gotten the time to write anything :s But I'm back and ready to write. Here is the new chapter. And I do not own twilight ;]**

Nessie's POV:

I ran into the forest and began smelling after any animal. I could smell a bunny, a wolf (not eatable) and a deer, actually three deer's. Bingo! I ran the fastest I could the way the deer was with Jake behind me. I could feel it was close and slowed down my pace. I looked for it and spotted it near a tree together with the two others behind it. I jumped and landed upon the closest deer and wrestled it into the ground and began drinking. Jake had changed into his normal human form and stood there watching. I finished the deer and went over to him.

"Done" I told him and smiled. "Shall we go?" I asked and he smiled a bit. "What?"

"Ehm.. You got something.." He took up his finger and took away the blood that was dripping from my mouth. "There" He holds it up to my mouth for me to lich away. I did it and smiled.

"Thanks" I told him and smiled before I started running back to the house. When I was running I could hear the big wolf sneak up on me and before I knew it the wolf was before me and was ready to play. I giggled and ran in the other direction with the wolf behind me.

"Gottcha!" He said and jumped on me in his human form. We both hit the ground and laughed. "That was fun" He said and rolled away from me and layed there. Some inches away from me. I looked at him. He looked so handsome with his ruffled morning hair and bare chest. Further down I didn't look. "What're you thinking about?" He asked me. I hadn't noticed, but he'd been laying there staring at me.

"Nothing special" I told him. "We should probably head back". When I rose I saw that my black denim short had some mud on it. "Oh, oh, Alice's going to kill you" I teased and showed him my short.

"Oh my God. What to do?" He laughed and phrased again and sank towards the ground so I could ride with him back. I jumped on and held on to his fur and smiled.

Jasper POV:

"Emmett! What the hell are you doing in there?" I asked from the couch. I was watching some sort of soap opera, so it wasn't something interesting.

"Nothing" He said back to me. In his most angelic voice. I could sense his nervousness from the kitchen and rose up to see what was going on. I walked in and saw a messy kitchen. It was eggs on the wall, some flour all over the counter and some in Emmett's face and hair. He stood there guilty and with a bowl in his hands. There were some dark spots some places, probably chocolate. Also some butter on the floor and in the ceiling.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I asked shocked and looked over the kitchen again. "Esme is going to kill us!" I told him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to bake a cake for Renesmee, but it didn't turn out the way I planned" he told me and smiled a bit. "Chocolate cake, do you think she'll like it?" he asked nervously. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, probably, if we can give it to her. You know, you might kill her" I told him and laughed a little. "Emmett? Tell me one thing" He nodded. "Why didn't you just go buy one?" He opened his mouth to answer, but didn't say anything.

"I have no idea" He said and sat the bowl on the counter. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" He asked.

"Hello! I'm not Alice" I told him and took up my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Oh, right.. You didn't know" He said. "I'm going out to buy a cake" He said confident and started walking.

"Oh, hell no! You're going to clean this kitchen" I told him and pressed the ringing button. Not many rings after a laughing Alice took the telephone.

"Hello" She said and giggled.

"You couldn't bother tell me that Emmett was going to destroy the kitchen in a matter of minutes?" I asked and smiled a bit. He's impossible.

"It was so much funnier this way" She told me and I could hear Rose in the other end.

"Maby your right" I told her and laughed a little. I turned around to look at the kitchen. Emmett was.. gone. Crap! I could hear the jeep start up and I ran out the door and after the car. "Can I call you back, honey?" I asked and waited for her answer.

"Okey, Jasper" She said. "Love you" I told her I loved her back and hung up. I sped up and jumped so I landed on top of the jeep.

"Emmett, stop the damn car" I told him and waited for him to stop, but he didn't. I flung myself through the window and landed in the seat. "Stop the car" He rolled his eyes, but slowed down.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"You have to clean up that kitchen" I told him and he shook his head. "Emmett, you messed it up" Still nothing. "Do you want Esme to come home to that kitchen?" He thought about that for a second and sighted.

"No" He murmured and turned the jeep around. "Are you going to buy the cake then?" I nodded. He ran into the house and threw the car keys out the window, to Bella's car. I sat in and drove to Fork's cake shop. It wasn't big, but okey enough.

"Hey, sir, what can I get you?" An old lady behind the counter asked me. I looked behind her on the cakes and thought.

"I want to buy a chocolate cake, anyone you can recommend?" The lady nodded.

"Who is it for?" She asked.

"It's for my niece. She's... Six" I told her and she pointed at the cake with a Winnie the pooh figure on it. "Looks great to me" I told her and paid for it and thanked the lady. I drove home while taking to Alice on the phone. She had shopped more than she had room for... Again. Rose tried to control her, but it was simply impossible she told me in the background. I took the cake inside and the kitchen was clean again.

"Emmett?" I asked and he walked into the kitchen and took the cake from me.

"Winnie the pooh, are you serious Jasper?" he asked me and laughed. "I know she's six year old, but she's physical.. what, sixteen or something" He laughed again.

"Well, I think Nessie's going to like it. Where is she anyway?" He stopped laughing and suddenly became nervous. "You don't know!?" I yelled and came closer to him.

"No! Please don't kill me, please" He screamed and held the cake in front of his face. I rolled my eyes and took the cake from him.

"No matter how much I want to punch your face right now we have to look for Nessie" I told him and ran out the door with Emmett behind me. "Split up?" He nodded and ran to the left of the forest, I to the right. I couldn't pick up their scent. I kept running and suddenly I could smell that they'd been there. I followed it and stopped. They'd been lying in the grass just there. Then my phone rang and I answered. Edward. Crap!

"Hey, Edward" I said, trying to remain calm. "What's up?"

"Hey, Jasper. Not much. Renée and Phil are starting to get better, but still not really good. How's everything home?" he asked and I tried to calm myself down.

"Great, fine, you know, the normal" I told him, even I didn't buy that one.

"Jasper" he said aware. "What's going on?" I didn't answer. "Jasper! What is going on!?"

"Nothing, Edward, It's nothing"

"Okey, then. Can I talk to Renesmee?" I couldn't answer. "Now, please?" Then my phone vibrated and I prayed that Emmett had found her.

"Hold on Edward, I have another call" I said and before he could say anything I shifted the call. "Hello?"

"I found her!" Emmett said I sighted relieved.

"Well, good for you, because I got an angry Edward on the phone" I told him.

"Oh, hell. Did you tell him?"

"Hell, no. He'd kill us" I said. "He wants to talk to Nessie, so I'm going to tell him to call you, okey?"

"Yeah, sure" he said.

"You guys are in the woods hunting, okay?"

"Yes, bye" He said and hung up. I shifted the call back to Edward.

"Sorry about that" I said, more confident then before. "That was Emmett. He told me that Nessie, Jacob and he are coming back from the hunt soon"

"Oh, okay" Edward said aware and I sighted. "I'll call him then" He said and hung up. I ran back to the house relieved that it was okay.


	7. Soap operas and stomach cramps

**Author note: I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated! I didn't know what more to write, but I'll try continuing it. Feel free to give me ideas :D Here's the seventh chapter! I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Emmett POV:**

"Where were you?" I asked Renesmee irritably when Edward had hung up the phone. "We could get in so much trouble with Edward! He would've come home just to kill us Nessie!" I said slightly panicky after the conversation with Edward.

"Sorry uncle Emmett" Nessie said and looked down on her feet. Jake stood behind her so I gave him a glare. "What do you think you're doing Jacob Black! Practically kidnapping my niece!" I growled at him. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Sorry Emmett!" Jake apologized and I nodded. "We didn't think… We just went for a walk" He told me and I huffed in response and ran towards the house. Nessie started running after me and Jake's wolf form came closer to us.

"Where were they?" Jasper asked when we got into the house. He sat looking at some sort of soap opera.

"Taking a walk" I said and sat down beside him. "I took care of Edward by the way. René and Phil aren't showing any sign of getting better" I told him and I shook my head at him. "What the hell are you watching Jazz!?"

"Ehm… I don't know" He said and I rolled my eyes when he tried shifting the channel. "It was on when we left looking for Renesmee"

"Sure it was" I said cheerily and Jasper gave me a glare.

"It was!"

"Of course it was Jazzy" I said and chuckled.

"It was! I wasn't watching it Emmett!" Jasper said to me angrily.

"Of course you weren't! You don't like dramatically soap operas, right? Of course you don't!" I said with clear irony in my voice. Jasper growled at me and I started laughing.

"You're such an idiot Emmett!"

"I am not!" I said hurtful and fake gasped. Jasper rolled his eyes and continued to zip through the channels. Renesmee and Jacob had gone up to her room and we could hear them talking. Jasper and I sat watching some kind of reality show when we heard Nessie start to cry and scream. We ran the fastest we could up the stairs to her room and broke the door open. Renesmee was at her bed holding her stomach sobbing. Jake stood by her rubbing her back with a worried expression.

"Nessie!" Jasper said and tried to calm her down with his powers. "What's wrong?" He asked her worried.

"It hurts uncle Jasper" she said sobbingly. "My stomach"

"We should call Carlisle!" I stated and Jasper nodded in agreement. I flipped my phone open and clicked on Carlisle and it rang.

"Hello Emmett" He said calmly. "How's everything back home?"

"Right now? Not so good" I said to him and looked at Nessie who was sobbing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked like the worried grandfather he was.

"She has stomach pains" I said. "Crying and screaming in pain" Carlisle was silent in the other end and then he sighted.

"You had me worried there Emmett" He said and I raised an eyebrow I knew he couldn't see. "She's just having period cramps" He said and realization washed over me. Of course! "It's perfectly normal" He said and I nodded.

"Thank God" I said and chuckled a little.

"WHAT'RE YOU LAUGHING AT UNCLE EMMETT!" Nessie screamed at me and I jumped in surprise. "I'm in pain! Don't laugh! Help!" she said angrily and I nodded my head.

"What should we do Carlisle?"

"Give her some pain killers and she'll be fine" He said in the other end. I listened to his instructions and hung up.

"I'll be right back Nessie" I said and ran into Carlisle office to get the pain killers he had in his medical "purse". "Here" I said and gave her a coke and a pain killer. "It'll get rid of the pain" I said and Nessie swallowed it as fast as possible. Jake looked lost while he clutched a tight hold on her left arm.

"I think you should go to sleep Nessie" Jasper said when he had calmed the room down and Nessie yawned.

"You should go home Jake" I said and nodded at him. "Billy is probably worried and Nessie needs sleep" Jacob sighed when I said this and though for a second.

"I don't want to leave her" He stated and kissed her forehead. "She's in pain so I should stay here" He said, but I shook my head.

"We'll take care of her Jake" I told him and gave him a serious look.

"It's okay Jake" Nessie said and smiled a little. The pain killer hadn't worked yet so she was in pain still, but she tried her best to hide that for Jacob. "I'm going to sleep anyway and then I'll see you tomorrow" she said and smiled.

"If you say so Nessie" Jake said and kissed her forehead again. "Good night" He said and walked towards the door.

"Love you!" Nessie called after him down the hallway.

"Love you more" He yelled back and Nessie grinned. She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Good night Nessie" I said and tucked her in. "Sleep tight" I said and stroke her cheek.

"Sweet dreams" Jasper said and we walked out of the door to her room.

*

"Good morning uncles" Nessie said when she got into the kitchen the next morning. "I'm hungry" she said and skipped over to the fridge in the other end of the room. Jasper and I looked at her in surprise.

"Feeling better much?" Jasper asked when she'd taken out some eggs and a piece of bread. She nodded and started humming. "I'll do it for you Nessie" Jasper offered and was at her side in a second. "Scrambled, fried, omelet or cooked?" He asked her when she'd sat down beside me.

"Scrambled, please" she said and took a zip of juice Jasper had given her.

"What fun should we do today?" I murmured to myself.

"We can just stay in and watch tv?" Jasper asked, but I rolled my eyes.

"Where's your imagination bro?" I asked and sighed. "When we're home alone we don't just sit inside and grow our ass into the couch. We can do that when the others are home!" I said and Nessie chuckled at my response. "We should go on a road trip!" I said excitedly. "Across America!"

"What's wrong with you Emmett!? Did something happen under your change that I don't know about?" Jasper asked and gave me a suspicious look.

"No!" I growled at him. "I think it was a good it was a good idea! Nessie should see America. Fork's isn't exactly an exciting town" I rolled my eyes.

"Well… No" Jasper said and gave me a smirk. He served Renesmee her breakfast and sat down opposite her. "What do you want to do?" He asked her when she'd just taken a piece into her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Good timing Jazz" I teased and he gave me a glare."You're such a big lump of joy, aren't you?" I murmured under my breath.

"I don't know" Nessie said and took a bit of juice.

"Come oooon" I nagged and poked her shoulder.

"I don't know Uncle Emmett! Give me some options" she said and took another bite.

"Road trip" I said and grinned.

"Watching a movie" Jasper said boringly.

"Ring the bell and run away" Nessie and Jasper rolled their eyes. "Fine. Scratch that! What about going to the swimming hall?" I saw both Nessie and Jasper look at me with an odd expression, like they were shocked.

"Are you that dumb or are you just pretending?" Jasper asked curiosity in his voice.

"What?"

"You are dumb!"

"Why?"

"Nessie can't go bathing now" Jasper explained and realization hit me. She was having her period. That wouldn't end well. It would be a real blood bath. I chuckled at my own joke and received some eye rolls.

"Maybe we can go… play golf!" I said and grinned. I was good at golf.

"You know what? Fine" Nessie said and I gave her a high five. Jasper just sighed and shook his head. Today's activity was golf. It would be a disaster!

**There it was! Not so funny I know, but give me some advice on something to write about in this story and I'll write it as fast as I can :D Review please! I'll update faster!**


	8. Golf and confusing emotions

**I'm so very sorry about the lack of updates you guys. Sorries! I'm just not very committed to this fic, or this page anymore. I have another profile you see. Anyway… There might come up an update every once in a while anyway, so look out! :D I hope you like it! I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer! **

Renesmee's POV:

I tried my best to keep from laughing, but I mean come on! It's not that easy when you see your two vampire uncles in a pink golf cart, now is it?

"Renesmee, don't you dare laugh!" Uncle Jasper warned me as he crossed his arms across his chest. I pressed my lips together and took a deep breath. "Why couldn't I drive?" Oh, no, don't this again.

"Because I said so!" Emmett nodded proudly and I rolled my eyes as I sat down in the 'backseat' with my back against them.

"I don't really think that's a good reason," Jasper murmured and I chuckled slightly. We drove off to our first hole.

We stopped after a few minutes and Emmett jumped out of the driver seat and was soon at my side to receive his new golf set. We'd stopped on our way to buy three sets of necessary equipment. Mine was pink, Jasper's was white and Emmett had chosen the blue set.

"I want to go first!" Uncle Emmett announced eagerly. I heard Japer sigh dramatically beside me and chuckled under my breath.

Emmett made himself ready and as he was about to shoot her shouted: "Four!" and then he shot the ball hard across the field.

"Why did you say four, Uncle Emmett?" I asked confused and he just turned to me with a grin.

"Haven't you ever seen that in movies before?" I shook my head. "Well… They say that there all the time." Emmett looked around quickly and spun around to hit the ball into the hole.

"Your turn sweetie," Uncle Emmett said as he returned and I grinned widely as he kissed my forehead.

Jasper POV:

We continued our golfing for a couple of more hours; I could soon sense that Nessie was getting bored. Her emotions were suddenly all over the place and I frowned confused at her.

"I'm hungry!" she said and crossed her arms across her chest. "I want a cheesecake! NOW!" she growled furiously and stumped her legs.

Emmett and I shared a glance and took a step back.

"You don't want to play anymore?" Emmett asked wearily.

"What do you think!" she replied harshly and Emmett took his hands up in defeat.

"We'll go buy you a cheesecake Nessie, calm down," I said and sent a wave of calming emotion her way.

"Don't try that emotion crap on me Uncle Jasper! Quit it!" she screamed and a few seconds later she burst into tears. I stopped my emotion influence and looked at Emmett wide eyes. Her emotions were all over the place.

"What did you do to her, Jasper?" Emmett asked shocked as he moved towards the little girl wearily.

"Nothing!" I told him and frowned. "I think."

I was so not used to deal with hormonal teenagers. I would just not meddle. Good plan Jasper, good plan!

"Do you still want that cheesecake?" Emmett asked from the driver's seat in the car and looked in the review mirror.

"YES!" Nessie said grinning widely and I leaned my head on the window. Now she was suddenly ecstatic again.


	9. Worried uncles

**Sorry it took such a long time for me to update this guys! It's just not my first priority as you might have noticed. I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

**Emmett POV:**

We had stacked about ten cheesecakes in the refrigerator since Nessie seemed to really "need" it. She was now on the couch munching on her fourth piece of cake and Jasper and I was starting to get worried.

"Maybe we should call Bella?" I whispered to Jasper and he nodded thoughtfully as he watched the teenager stuff her face. "This can't be normal."

"You know I can hear you, don't you!" Renesmee suddenly snapped and turned her eyes dangerously towards us.

Shit.

"Yeah, we know," I murmured and bit my lip nervously. "I'll call Bella," I said and ran all I could upstairs. When I was in mine and Rosalie's room I picked up my phone and called my sister-in-law.

"Hi, Emmett! Everything okay?" Bella answered and I frowned a little.

"I don't really know."

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly and I sat down on the bed. "Is Nessie okay?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you DON'T KNOW!" Bella hissed into the phone and I took a deep breath. Didn't really need one though, but it felt natural.

"She's acting weird," I told her and nodded my head to myself.

"What kind of weird?"

"Well, her emotions are all over the place and… she's on her fourth piec-" I heard something downstairs and sighed. "No, her fifth piece of cheesecake. We're worried Bella!" She didn't say anything for quite some time and then she burst out laughing. I took the phone back from my ear and looked skeptically at it. "Bella? Why are you laughing? Bella! Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"So-sorry Emmett," she said after a while as she'd calmed down. "That's completely normal! She has moodswings and want something with sugar. I guess Nessie really felt like eating cheesecake…"

"Right… Normal," I murmured ironically and rolled my eyes.

"It is," Bella said with a chuckle and I heard Edward say something in the background.

"Sure it is," I said with sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Emmett…"

"Sorry."

"Anyway. Phil is showing some signs of improving so it's going better over here. Hopefully we'll be home soon," Bella said happily and I sighed pleased.

"Awesome!"

We hung up a while later and I made my way downstairs uncertainly. Neither Jasper nor Nessie were sitting in the couch anymore and I frowned worryingly.

Where were they?

"I'm bored uncle Jasper!" I heard Nessie yell and even though I couldn't feel any emotions like Jasper I knew he was starting to lose it. "Maybe we could bake something?"

"No, Nessie we-"

"Why not!" the teenager yelled and wondered if it was too late for me to just go up to the bedroom again. "Uncle Emmett, why can't I bake?"

I cursed mentally and entered the kitchen.

"I don't know, Nessie," I told her and turned to Jasper with a glare. "I don't know why your uncle Jasper would tell you NO!"

"I guess I wasn't thinking," Jasper said and I nodded to him with narrowed eyes. "Of course you can bake!"

Nessie started to jump up and down as she cheered.

"First! We need professional baking clothes! Come on! To the car!"

Jasper and I looked at each other with a pained expression, but followed Nessie out of the house.

**Review please! :)**


End file.
